Faith's wish
by XXfaithXX
Summary: Tyson’s cousin visits him for the first time in 5 years, and asks for the blade breakers help. They agree to help her and travel to England with her where they face there strongest opponent yet, Izuga, KaiOC
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Hi there and welcome to my first ever fic!  
  
My names ~Faiths-wish~ and I love beyblade!  
  
So that's why I decided to make a fic!  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Tyson's cousin visits him for the first time in 5 years, and asks for the blade breakers help. They agree to help her and travel to England with her where they face there strongest opponent yet, Izuga. Set after the world tournament. Kai/OC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hear are my characters bio's:  
  
Name: Faith  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Country: England  
  
Hair: golden brown  
  
Eyes: Light blue with dark blue around the edge.  
  
Clothes: A brown, long sleeved, polo neck top that reveals her stomach, a brown pleated skirt, and brown shoes that tie up her leg.  
  
Personality: faith is a carefree girl who loves to have fun, she is independent and never lets anyone put her down, she is a skilled blader but can sometimes loose control of her bit beast.  
  
Bit beast: swatina (a black swan)  
  
Name: Izuga  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Country: England  
  
Hair: Silver  
  
Eyes: grey  
  
Clothes: A black top and pants that have fire patterns on the bottom, black boots and fingerless gloves.  
  
Personality: Izuga is a mysterious boy who loves to destroy blades, he is power hungry and hates to lose, he it a skilled blader but can sometimes let hi anger get the best of him.  
  
Bit beast: Trazor (a silver jaguar)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok now on with the story! 


	2. Ch 1 Hey cuz!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own Faith, Izuga, and the plot!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a warm summers day and the bladebreakers had just finished there training.  
  
" Man I'm starving!" Tyson complained, "I haven't eaten since 5:00"  
  
"But Tyson, it's only 5:30! How can you still be hungry after only half an hour?" Kenny asked  
  
Tyson blinked, "I don't know"  
  
As they all walked into Tyson's house Ray noticed a girl with golden brown hair sat watching T.V. She was wearing a brown polo neck top that showed off her stomach, a brown pleated skirt and brown shoes that laced up her leg.  
  
"Erm Tyson, there's someone sat in you're house watching you're T.V" Ray said pointing to the girl.  
  
The girl turned her head to the group of boys and smiled warmly when she saw Tyson.  
  
"Hi Tyson" she said politely as she stood up.  
  
"Faith?" Tyson asked looking surprised, "W-what are you doing hear?"  
  
"What? Cant a girl can't travel hundreds of miles to see her most favourite cousin in the whole wide world?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Not where she hasn't bothers to call or right to me for 5 years!" Was Tyson's reply  
  
He sighed, and then walked over to her "So why are you hear?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled "How about I tell you over dinner? I'm starved!"  
  
Everyone but Tyson and Faith fell anime style.  
  
"Great idea!" Tyson said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Cant you tell there related!" Max said grinning.  
  
He walked over to Faith holding his hand out, "Hello my names max it's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
Faith smiled at him and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you too max! And how about you cutie what's you're name?" she asked looking at Ray.  
  
Ray blushed slightly "um.its Ray"  
  
"And I'm Kenny, but you can call me chief!" Kenny said while typing in his laptop.  
  
"Hey chief don't forget me!" A voice coming from the laptop said.  
  
"Huh.what the heck was that?" Faith asked looking confused.  
  
"Oh that's Dizzy, she's my bit beast!" Kenny said not taking his eyes off the computer.  
  
"You mean you're bit beast is in you're laptop? But how?" Faith looked at the laptop with a puzzled expression.  
  
"It's a long story" Was Kenny's simple reply.  
  
Faith was about to say something when she noticed a boy leaning against the wall "Huh, erm.hi there!"  
  
She got no reply.  
  
"That's Kai out team leader" Ray explained.  
  
"Oh, not the talking type is he" Faith said looking at the mysterious teenager.  
  
"Yup! But don't worry he's always like that with us" Tyson grinned "Now how about that dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Faith replied  
  
They all went into the kitchen and Tyson started to make dinner with a little help from ray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now! Please tell me what you think! R&R 


	3. Ch 2 Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own Faith, Izuga, and the plot!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After almost destroying the kitchen, Tyson managed to cook something that was quite tasty for once.  
  
"Wow Tyson this is pretty good!" Max said with a mouth full of food  
  
"Yeah you're right it has quite an exquisite taste to it" Kenny agreed  
  
"Ah it was nothing!" Tyson's head began to swell by the minute. He stuffed a plate full of food into his mouth before snatching rays plate " You don't want that right?" he stuffed the food into his mouth.  
  
"Not anymore" Ray mumbled, he looked at Faith who was eating just as much as Tyson "I guess it runs in the family" he whispered to Max.  
  
Max grinned and then continued eating his food before Tyson could get his hands on it.  
  
"So Faith, you said you would tell us why you were hear" Ray smiled at the girl trying not to notice the piece of food on her chin.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you see I came hear to ask you if you would help me with something Tyson?" she said wiping her chin.  
  
Tyson blinked and looked at her, his mouth still full of food "Oh? What kind of help?" He asked swallowing his food.  
  
"Well you see there's this really strong blader where I live and he has been going around destroying peoples blades, saying that he is looking for a bit beast, and well I was hoping that you guys could come and help me train for a while so that I can defeat him" She looked at Tyson hopefully.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes "Tell me, how strong is this blader you speak of?"  
  
Faith blinked "erm, well very strong actually!"  
  
Tyson grinned "I bet I could beat him in one shot!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I bet you couldn't!" faith looked at Tyson seriously "You've never even seen this guy battle, but I have! So trust me when I say he is good!"  
  
"What's his name?" Kenny asked  
  
"Huh, erm I think its Izuga but I'm not sure" Faith answered. Kenny started typing on his laptop "Hmmm, I'm afraid I don't have any information on Izuga. Has he ever been in any tournaments?"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
Kenny sighed "well I'm not sure if we should go, I mean we don't have any data on this guy, and well for all we know he could be after our bit beasts"  
  
Faith looked disappointed "oh please, I really need you're help!"  
  
Kai looked at the girl "If this blader is as strong as you say then I think it would be a good idea if we went"  
  
Kenny's eyes widened "WHAT? You think this is a good idea?"  
  
"Kai's right Kenny, if this blader is as strong as Faith says then we should go and check him out" Ray said, he looked at Max "what do you think?"  
  
"I agree, besides this is a good chance to get some training done don't you think so Tyson?" Tyson grinned, "Yeah, lets do it!"  
  
Kenny sighed, "Fine, I guess we will go"  
  
Faith grinned "Great! I'm glad you guy's are gonna help, I couldn't do this with out you!"  
  
After dinner they called Mr Dickinson and told him what they were going to do, and he agreed to pay for their flights and booked them the next flights to England. After that, they all packed their stuff ready to leave in the morning, and then went to bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Plz R&R 


End file.
